Αντίγονος Α \Μακεδονία
Αντίγονος Α' ο Μονόφθαλμος Antigonus I thumb|300px| [[Ελληνιστική Εποχή Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Εποχής 4ος Αιώνας π.Χ. ---- ---- Όνομα: Αντίγονος Ηγεμονικά Ονόματα ---- ---- Ελληνιστική Μακεδονία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Μακεδονίας Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Μακεδονίας Ιολαΐδες Αντιγονίδες ---- Μακεδονική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Στρατιωτικοί Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Έπαρχοι Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Αργεάδες ---- Ελληνιστική Ήπειρος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Ηπείρου Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Ηπείρου Αιακίδες ---- Ιλλυρία Ηγεμόνες Ιλλυρίας ---- Ελληνιστική Θράκη Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Θράκης Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Θράκης Αγαθοκλείδες ---- Ελληνιστική Αιτωλία Στρατιωτικοί Ελληνιστικής Αιτωλίας Ελληνιστική Αχαΐα Στρατιωτικοί Ελληνιστικής Αχαΐας ---- Αθήνα Ηγεμόνες Αθήνας Στρατιωτικοί Αθήνας Πολιτικοί Αθήνας Αττική ‎Ηγεμόνες Αττικής ---- Σπάρτη Ηγεμόνες Σπάρτης Στρατιωτικοί Σπάρτης Πολιτικοί Σπάρτης Λακωνία ‎Ηγεμόνες Λακωνίας ---- Ελληνιστική Μυσία (Πέργαμος) Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Μυσίας Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Μυσίας Ατταλίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Βιθυνία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Βιθυνίας Δοιδαλσίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Παφλαγονία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Παφλαγονίας Πυλαμαινίδες ---- Ελληνιστικός Πόντος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικού Πόντου Μιθριδατίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Καππαδοκία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Καππαδοκίας Αριαραθίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Αρμενία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Αρμενίας Αρταξιάδες ---- ---- Ελληνιστική Αίγυπτος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Αιγύπτου Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Αιγύπτου Λαγίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Κυρηναϊκή Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Κυρηναϊκής ---- Ελληνιστική Κύπρος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Κύπρου ---- Ελληνιστική Συρία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Συρίας Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Συρίας Σελευκίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Κομμαγηνή Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Κομμαγηνής Οροντίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Ιουδαία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Ιουδαίας Ασμοναίοι ---- Πετραία Αραβία Ηγεμόνες Πετραίας Αραβίας Αρετάδες ---- Ελληνιστική Βακτρία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Βακτρίας Ελληνιστική Ινδία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Ινδίας ---- Ινδοσκυθία Ηγεμόνες Ινδοσκυθίας Ινδοπαρθία Ηγεμόνες Ινδοπαρθίας ---- Μαγαδία Ηγεμόνες Μαγαδίας ---- Παρθική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Παρθικής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Ρωμαϊκή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Ρωμαϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας Στρατιωτικοί Ρωμαϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας ]] thumb|300px| [[Αντίγονος Α \Μακεδονία |Αντίγονος ]] - Πρίγκιπας της Ελιμείας. - Στρατηγός της Μακεδονίας - Στρατηγός της Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας - Έπαρχος της Μακεδονικής Φρυγίας - Βασιλέας της Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας. - Χρονική Περίοδος Διακυβέρνησης: Ελληνιστική Εποχή, Κλασσική Εποχή, 4ος Αιώνας π.Χ. - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Το όνομα "Αντίγονος" συνδέεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "γόνος" Γενεαλογία - Οίκος: Αντιγονίδες - Πατέρας: Φίλιππος ο Ελιμειώτης (υιός Μαχάτα) - Αδελφοί: *Πτολεμαίος ο Γενναίος (συμμετασχών στην Μάχη του Γρανικού), που είχε υιούς Πτολεμαίο τον Φιλόδοξο (σωματοφύλακα Αρριδαίου) και Διοσκουρίδη. * ανώνυμος, που είχε υιό τον Τελέσφορο * Μαρσύας, υιός Περίανδρου, ομομήτριος, ιστορικός και στρατηγός - Μητέρα: άγνωστη - Σύζυγος: Στρατονίκη Α' η Πρεσβύτερη (εκ Θράκης) - Τέκνα: * Δημήτριος ο Πολιορκητής * Φίλιππος ο Ήσσων Βιογραφία Τα σπουδαιότερα γεγονότα του βίου του είναι: Ο Αντίγονος Α' ο Κύκλωψ ή Μονόφθαλμος (382 π.Χ. - 301 π.Χ. ) ήταν Μακεδόνας ευγενής, στρατηγός, και ένας από τους στρατηγούς και επάρχους της Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας του Μεγάλου Αλέξανδρου. Μετά το θάνατο του Αλέξανδρου, ο Αντίγονος υπήρξε κεντρικό πρόσωπο στούς "Πολέμους των Διαδόχων" Υπήρξε ο ιδρυτής του Οίκου των Αντιγονιδών. Κατάτμηση της Αυτοκρατορίας Ο Αντίγονος είχε διορισθεί αρχικά, από τον Αλέξανδρο, έπαρχος της Φρυγίας το 333 π.Χ. Μετά το θάνατο του Αλέξανδρου (323 π.Χ.) ο Περδίκκας που εκτελούσε χρέη αντιβασιλέα, του παραχώρησε και τις επαρχίες της Παμφυλίας και της Λυκίας. Στη συνέχεια ο Αντίγονος επέσυρε την οργή του Περδίκκα για το λόγο ότι αρνήθηκε, ενώ του ζητήθηκε, να βοηθήσει τον Ευμένη να καταλάβει της επαρχίες που του παραχωρήθηκαν (Παφλαγονία και Καππαδοκία), των οποίων η κατάκτηση δεν είχε ολοκληρωθεί από τους Μακεδόνες. Με κίνδυνο της ζωής του, διέφυγε με το γιό του Δημήτριο τον '' Πολιορκητή'' στην Ελλάδα, όπου απέσπασε την εύνοια του Αντίπατρου (αντιβασιλέα της Μακεδονίας). Σε αυτή τη φάση σχηματίζεται ένας συνασπισμός κατά του Περδίκκου με κύριους πρωταγωνιστές τον Αντίπατρο, τον Πτολεμαίο, τον Κρατερό και τον Αντίγονο (1ος Διαδόχειος Πόλεμος). Σύμμαχος του Περδίκκα παραμένει ο Ευμένης, ο οποίος επιτυγχάνει να εξοντώσει τον Κρατερό σε μάχη που έγινε στην Ελλησποντιακή Φρυγία ή στην Καππαδοκία. Το 321 π.Χ. φονεύεται ο Περδίκκας στην προσπάθεια να εξουδετερώσει τον Πτολεμαίο και έλαβε χώρα νέα διανομή της αυτοκρατορίας από τον Αντίπατρο (Συμφωνία του Τριπαραδείσου της Άνω Συρίας το 321 π.Χ.) . Στον Αντίγονο ανατέθηκε ο πόλεμος κατά του εναπομείναντος Ευμένους ο οποίος, αν και ικανός στρατιωτικός, δεν πλαισιωνόταν από πιστούς συνεργάτες. Ο Αντίγονος κατάφερε να δελεάσει τον Απολλωνίδη, αξιωματικό του ιππικού του Ευμένη, να αυτομολήσει κατά τη διάρκεια της μάχης που έλαβε χώρα στα Ορκύνια πεδία με αποτέλεσμα την ήττα του Ευμένους παρά το γεγονός ότι αυτός είχε διπλάσιες δυνάμεις από αυτές του Αντίγονου. Ο Ευμένης αποσύρθηκε, με 600 άνδρες , στην οχυρή θέση Νώρα στα βόρεια υψώματα του όρους Ταύρος στην Καππαδοκία. Μετά τη νίκη αυτή ο Αντίγονος πρόσθεσε στη δύναμή του και την άλλοτε δύναμη του Ευμένη, η οποία πρέπει να ήταν μεγαλύτερη από 10.000 πεζούς και 5.000 ιππείς. Αφού απέκλεισε τον Ευμένη στα Νώρα στράφηκε κατά των συνεργατών του Περδίκκα, Αλκέτα (αδελφός του Περδίκκα) και Αττάλου. Ο ίδιος, επικεφαλής δύναμης 40.000 πεζών και 7.000 ιππέων, διέσχισε σε εκπληκτικά σύντομο χρονικό διάστημα , τα 450 km που χωρίζουν την Καππαδοκία από την Πισιδία όπου βρισκόταν ο Αλκέτας, ο οποίος αιφνιδιάστηκε και δεν μπόρεσε να παρατάξει τη φάλαγγά του, η οποία άλλωστε υστερούσε κατά πολύ. Ο Άτταλος και άλλοι αξιωματικοί συνελήφθησαν ενώ ο Αλκέτας διέφυγε, προσωρινά, στην Τερμησσό όπου και αυτοκτόνησε για να μην αιχαμαλωτισθεί από τον Αντίγονο. Ο Αντίγονος πρόσθεσε επιπλέον δυνάμεις στο στρατό του, ο οποίος εκείνη τη στιγμή ήταν ο μεγαλύτερος που είχε συγκεντρωθεί ως τότε στην Αυτοκρατορία. 2ος Διαδόχειος Πόλεμος Ο Πολυπέρχων διαδέχθηκε τον Αντίπατρο στη Μακεδονία το 319 π.Χ., αποκλείοντας τον γιό του Αντίπατρου, Κάσσανδρο. Ο Αντίγονος θεώρησε ότι ο Πολυπέρχων δεν μπορεί να έχει εξουσία στην Ασία και ότι ο ίδιος ήταν, λογικά, διάδοχος του Αντιπάτρου στην αντιβασιλεία της και έσπευσε να έρθει σε συννενόηση με τον Κάσσανδρο και τον Πτολεμαίο. Σε παράβαση της συμφωνίας του Τριπαράδεισου (παράβαση που είχε διαπράξει και ο Πτολεμαίος προσαρτώντας την Κοίλη Συρία) προσάρτησε της σατραπείες της Μικρά Φρυγίας και της Λυδίας από τους Αρριδαίο και Κλείτο τον Λευκό, αντίστοιχα. Άρχισε διαπραγματεύσεις με τον Ευμένη, αλλά ο Ευμένης παρέμενε πιστός στον βασιλικό θρόνο. Ο Ευμένης δραπέτευσε από τα Νώρα, συγκέντρωσε στρατό και συμμάχησε με τους επάρχους των ανατολικών επαρχιών. Ο Αντίγονος έδωσε δυο μεγάλες μάχες κατά του Ευμένους, στην Μάχη της Παραιτακηνής το 317 π.Χ. και στην Μάχη της Γαβιηνής τον Ιανουάριο του 316 π.Χ. Τελικά, ο Ευμένης παραδόθηκε με προδοσία στον Αντίγονο και θανατώθηκε (αρχές 316 π.Χ.) Μετά από αυτά, ο Αντίγονος διεκδίκησε την εξουσία για το μεγαλύτερο μέρος της Ασίας, κατέσχεσε τους θησαυρούς στα Σούσα και εισήλθε στη Βαβυλώνα, της οποίας έπαρχος ήταν ο Σέλευκος. Στο μεταξύ (317 π.Χ.) ο Άσανδρος της Καρίας συμμάχησε με Κάσσανδρο και Πτολεμαίο και επέκτεινε σημαντικά την σατραπεία του, σε βάρος των εδαφών του Αντιγόνου. 3ος Διαδόχειος Πόλεμος Ο Σέλευκος κατέφυγε στον Πτολεμαίο (316 π.Χ.), και με τον Λυσίμαχο και τον Κάσσανδρο συμμάχησαν κατά του Αντίγονου. Παράλληλα, ο Αντίγονος διακήρυξε την ελευθερία των Ελληνικών πόλεων, τις οποίες προσπάθησε να προσεταιρισθεί. Ως έμπρακτη απόδειξη δεν θα τοποθετούσε φρουρά σε όσες πόλεις ελευθέρωνε. Το 315 π.Χ. ο Αντίγονος εισέβαλε στη Συρία, η οποία ανήκε στον Πτολεμαίο, και πολιόρκησε την Τύρο για ένα δεκαπεντάμηνο (Ιούνιος 515 - Σεπτέμβριος 514). Παράλληλα (έαρ 315 π.Χ.) μία στρατιά του Αντιγόνου (υπό τον ανιψιό του Πτολεμαίο) προωθήθηκε στην Βόρεια Μικρά Ασία, και αρχικά έλυσε την πολιορκία της Αμισού από τον στρατηγό του Κασσάνδρου, Ασκληπιόδωρο. Στην συνέχεια, ανεκατέλαβε ολόκληρη την Καππαδοκία, μετά κατευθύνθηκε στην Βιθυνία και ανάγκασε τον Ζιποίτη να αναγνωρίσει την επικυριαρχία του Αντιγόνου, μετά προχώρησε προς νότο και εισήλθε στην Ιωνία και εκδίωξε τον Σέλευκο, στρατηγό του Πτολεμαίου που δρούσε εκεί. Τέλος του θέρους, εισέβαλε στην επικράτεια του Άσανδρου όπου βρεθηκε αντιμέτωπος με τον Μυρμιδόνα, στρατηγό του Πτολεμαίου, τον οποίο πιθανότατα ανάγκασε να αποχωρήσει. Το 314 π.Χ. Διοσκουρίδης στάλθηκε με 180 πλοία από την κυριευθείσα Τύρο στο Αιγαίο και την Ιωνία και επέτυχε να συστήσει στις Κυκλάδες την "Νησιωτική Ομοσπονδία", όργανο του Αντιγόνου. Το 312 π.Χ. ο υιός του Δημήτριος ηττήθηκε στη Μάχη της Γάζας από τον Πτολεμαίο και απώλεσε τη Βαβυλώνα, την οποία ανακατέλαβε το επόμενο έτος. Κύριος της Ασίας Το 311 π.Χ. συνήφθη ειρήνη σύμφωνα με την οποία η Μικρά Ασία και η Συρία, προσωρινά, μέχρι την ενηλικίωση του (εκ Ρωξάνης) Αλέξανδρου Δ', παραχωρούνταν στον Αντίγονο. Αυτή η συμφωνία δεν διήρκεσε πολύ καθώς ο Κάσσανδρος θεωρήθηκε ότι δολοφόνησε τη Ρωξάνη και το γιό της. Με το πρόσχημα ότι είχαν τοποθετηθεί φρουρές σε μερικές από τις ελεύθερες πόλεις από τον Αντίγονο, επανήρχισαν οι εχθροπραξίες από τον Κάσσανδρο και τον Πτολεμαίο (Δ' Διαδόχειος Πόλεμος). Παρά τις αρχικές επιτυχίες του Πτολεμαίου στη Μικρά Ασία και σε μερικές νήσους του Αιγαίου, ο Δημήτριος τον συνέτριψε στη Ναυμαχία της Σαλαμίνας στην Κύπρο, το 306 π.Χ. Ανακήρυξη βασιλείας Με την κατάληψη της Κύπρου από το Δημήτριο το 306 π.Χ., ο Αντίγονος ανακηρύχθηκε απο το στρατό του βασιλέας της Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας. Ουσιαστικά αυτή η ανακήρυξη σηματοδότησε και την οριστική διάσπαση της Αυτοκρατορίας καθώς οι άλλοι Διάδοχοι αρνήθηκαν να αναγνωρίσουν την νομιμότητα του Αντιγόνου και έτσι το επόμενο έτος αποσχίσθηκαν από αυτήν και δημιούργησαν νέα Ελληνιστικά Κράτη. Εκστρατεία στην Αίγυπτο Εν συνεχεία ετοίμασε ισχυρό στρατό και στόλο, με διοικητή το Δημήτριο, και έσπευσε να επιτεθεί στη Αίγυπτο, την επαρχία του Πτολεμαίου (ίσως έαρ 305). Όμως η απόπειρα αυτή απέτυχε καθώς δεν επέτυχε να διασπάσει την άμυνα του Πτολεμαίου και αναγκάστηκε να αποσυρθεί. Το 305 π.Χ. (θέρος?) ο Δημήτριος θέλησε να τιμωρήσει την Ρόδο η οποία αρνήθηκε να βοηθήσει τον Αντίγονο κατά της Αιγύπτου. Η πολιορκία διήρκησε ένα έτος και, μετά τη σθεναρή αντίσταση που συνάντησε, ο Δημήτριος υποχρεώθηκε να συνθηκολογήσει (θέρος 305 π.Χ. (?). Μάχη της Ιψού Οι ισχυρότεροι σατράπες της αυτοκρατορίας (Κάσσανδρος, Σέλευκος, Πτολεμαίος και Λυσίμαχος) αυτοανακηρύχτηκαν και αυτοί βασιλείς αντιδρώντας στον Αντίγονο, ο οποίος τελικά βρέθηκε αντιμέτωπος και με τους τέσσερεις. Ο Αντίγονος απαίτησε απο τον Κάσσανδρο την άνευ όρων υποταγή της Μακεδονίας. Οι άλλοι τρείς του επιτέθηκαν και αναγκάστηκε να ανακαλέσει το υιό του από την Ελλάδα, παρά το γεγονός οτι σημείωνε μεγάλες επιτυχίες κατά του Κάσσανδρου, και να κινηθεί κατά του Λυσίμαχου. Ο στρατός πατέρα και υιού ηττήθηκε από τις συνδυασμένες δυνάμεις του Σέλευκου και του Λυσίμαχου στην αποφασιστική Μάχη της Ιψού το 301 π.Χ. Τελικά, ο Αντίγονος φονεύθηκε κατά τη διάρκεια της μάχης από ακόντιο. Ήταν ογδόντα ενός ετών και πριν την Ιψό δεν είχε χάσει άλλη προσωπική μάχη. Υστεροφημία thumb|center|600px| Η διάσπαση της [[Μακεδονική Αυτοκρατορία|Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας μετά τον θάνατο του Αντίγονου του Μονόφθαλμου ]] Με το θάνατό του τερματίζεται και κάθε προσπάθεια επανένωσης της αυτοκρατορίας του Αλέξανδρου. Οι νικητές διαχώρησαν τα βασίλειά τους. Το μεγαλύτερο μέρος της επικράτειας του Αντίγονου έλαβαν οι Σέλευκος και Λυσίμαχος. Ο Δημήτριος απέκτησε τον έλεγχο της Μακεδονίας το 294 π.Χ., τον οποίο και διατήρησε ο οίκος των Αντιγονιδών μέχρι την κατάκτηση της Μακεδονίας από τους Ρωμαίους, μετά τη Μάχη της Πύδνας το 168 π.Χ. Χρονολόγιο Σύνοψη 322 (φθιν) Ο Αντίγονος φαίνεται ότι προσπαθεί να δημιουργήσει στόλο στην Ελλησποντιακή Φρυγία που μάλλον έχει προσαρτήσει μετά τον θάνατο του Λεοννάτου. Έτσι, προφανώς, προσέλαβε στην υπηρεσία του και Αθηναϊκά πλοία που, μετά την συνθηκολόγηση της Αθήνας, αναζητούσαν μισθωτές για να προσφέρουν υπηρεσίες. 322 (χειμ) Ο Αντίγονος καταφεύγει στο Μακεδονικό στρατόπεδο της Αιτωλίας έχοντας ήδη εγκαταλείψει την επαρχία του στην Μ. Ασία (ταυτόχρονα με την υποταγή της Πισιδίας από τον Περδίκκα, μάλλον στο τέλος του φθιν. 322). 321 (έαρ) Ο Αντίγονος, ως ναύαρχος του Αντιπάτρου, παραπλέει (πιθανότατα ομού με τον Κλείτο τον Λευκό και με μοίρα Αθηναϊκού στόλου υπό τον Θυμοχάρη) τις ακτές της Μ. Ασίας και φθάνει στην Κύπρο όπου αντιμετωπίζει ναυτική δύναμη του Περδίκκου (υπό τον Άγνωνα). 321 (θέρος) Ο Αντίγονος μεταβαίνει στην Κοίλη Συρία και μετέχει στην Διανομή της Τριπαραδείσου 321 Antigonus crosses over to Asia, and attacks Eumenes and Cleopatra at 321 Antigonus is appointed to lead the war against Eumenes. 321 over his forces in Asia to Antigonus, and returns to Macedonia with 320 Ήττα Ευμένους στην Ορκυνία. 320 secretly prevents his soldiers from attacking Antigonus' baggage. 320 Eumenes withstands a siege by Antigonus at Nora. 319 Antigonus sends Λεωνίδας to lead some mutinous troops back to Macedon 319 mits suicide after being defeated in a surprise attack by Antigonus. 319 Antigonus goes to Phrygia, where he hears about the death of Antipater (θέρος 319) 319 Antigonus sends Ιερώνυμος to end the siege of Ευμένους. 319 Antigonus attacks Ephesus and Lydia (θέρος 319). 319 to Asia to seek help from Antigonus for a war against Polyperchon. 318/10 of mercenaries, despite the opposition of Ptolemaeus and Antigonus. 318 (Ιούνιος) Ο Κάσσανδρος καταφθάνει στον Πειραιά με δύναμη προσφερθείσα υπό του Αντιγόνου 318 (Σεπτέμβριος?) Ναυμαχία του Βοσπόρου. Ο Κλείτος αρχικά νικά τον στόλο του Νικάνορα. Την επόμενη ημέρα ο Αντίγονος αντεπιτίθεται και ο Κλείτος συντρίβεται. 318 Antigonus sends a force through Cilicia to attack Eumenes. 318 (Οκτώβριος?) Ο Φοινικικός στόλος του Ευμένους (υπό τον Σωσιγένη) υφίσταται συντριβή και διαλύεται με μόνη την προσέγγιση του Αντιγόνειου στόλου (υπό τον Διοσκουρίδη?) στην Ρωσό της Κιλικίας. Μετά την καταστροφή αυτή ο Ευμένης αναχωρεί για την Μεσοποταμία. 317 Antigonus advances to Susa, but is prevented by Eumenes from crossing 317 The armies of Ευμένους and Antigonus march to meet each other, but Eum 317 Μάχη της Παραιτακηνής μεταξύ Ευμένους και Αντίγόνου. 317 Antigonus and Ευμένης rest their armies: the wife of the Indian gener 317 Antigonus marches through a desolate region to launch a surprise atta 317 Eumenes tricks Antigonus into delaying his attack. 316 Antigonus makes an unsuccessful attack on Ευμένους elephants. 316 (Ιανουάριος) Ήττα Ευμένους στην Μάχη της Γαβιανής 316 Ευμένης is handed over to Antigonus by his own army. 316 Antigonus gains possession of a large force of elephants after his 316 Stratagems employed by Antigonus against Eumenes. 316 Antigonus puts Eumenes to death. Ο Αντίγονος αυτο-ανακηρύσσεται (ανεπίσημα) επίτροπος της Αυτοκρατορίας, στην θέση του Ευμένους. 316 Antigonus kills Pithon and removes his associates. 316 Νέος Διαμοιρασμός Ανατολικών Επαρχιών υπό του Αντιγόνου 316 Antigonus disposes of some of the Silver Shields by assigning them 316 (θέρος) Επίσκεψη Αντιγόνου στην Βαβυλώνα. Ο Σέλευκος τον υποδέχεται αλλά μετά δραπετεύει προς την Αίγυπτο. Η Βαβυλώνα καταλαμβάνεται από τον Αντίγονο. 316/5 (χειμ) Ο Αντίγονος διαχειμάζει στην Μαλλό της Κιλικίας. 315 (αρχές) Αποστολή πρεσβειών στους άλλους Διαδόχους 315 (έαρ) Διάσκεψη στην Βόρεια Συρία. Ο Αντίγονος απορρίπτει τον διαμοιρασμό που προτείνουν οι Σύμμαχοι. Έναρξη του 3ου Διαδόχειου Πολέμου. 315 (έαρ) Διπλωματικές Αποστολές Αγησιλάου στην Κύπρο και Μοσχίωνα και Ιδομενέως στην Ρόδο 315 (έαρ) Πτολεμαίος ο Ικανός, αποστέλλεται σε Καππαδοκία 315 (έαρ) Αριστόδημος αποστέλλεται στην Πελοπόννησο, με 1000 τάλαντα 315 (έαρ) Κατάκτηση Φοινίκης από τον Αντίγονο. Η Τύρος αποκλείεται από τον Ανδρόνικο (Μάιος?). 315 (έαρ) Έναρξη ναυπήγησης στόλου 120 πλοίων στα ναυπηγεία Σιδώνας, Βύβλου, Τρίπολης και Κιλικία (πιθανόν στην Κελενδερίδα ή το Κορακήσιο) 315 (Ιούνιος?) Κατάληψη Ιόππης και Γάζας από τον Αντίγονο. 315 (Ιούλιος?) Επιστροφή στην Τύρο. Εκεί καταφθάνει ο Αλέξανδρος ο Φιλόδοξος με καταγγελία κατά του Κάσσανδρου. Ο Αντίγονος ανακοινώνει το "Αντιγόνειο Δόγμα" της ανεξαρτησίας των Ελληνικών πόλεων. Ακολουθεί ο Πτολεμαίος με πλέον γενικευμένη διακύρηξη ανεξαρτησίας όλων των Ελληνικών πόλεων και της Ασίας (που κατείχε ο Αντίγονος) 315 (φθιν) Σέλευκος και Μενέλαος επιχειρούν με επιτυχία στην Κύπρο 315 (φθιν) Ο Πτολεμαίος ο Ικανός αναχαιτίζεται στην Καρία από τον Μυρμιδόνα 315 (φθιν) Αποστασία Αλέξανδρου προς τον Κάσσανδρο 315 (φθιν) Πολύκλειτος, ναύαρχος Πτολεμαίου, νικά ταυτόχρονα και Θεόδοτο, ναύαρχο Αντιγόνου πλησίον της Αφροδισιάδας και Περίλαο στην ακτή. 315/4 (χειμ) Άκαρπη συνάντηση Αντιγόνου-Πτολεμαίου στην Σιρβωνίτιδα Λίμνη 314 (έαρ) Πιθανή έξοδος Πολυκλείτου με μοίρα Αιγυπτιακού στόλου (ίσως για ανακούφιση πολιορκούμενης Τύρου) και εξουδετέρωσή της από τον νεότευκτο στόλο Αντιγόνου (ίσως υπό τον Μήδιο) 314 (Ιούλιος?) Κατάληψη Τύρου υπό Αντιγόνου (μετά από 15μηνη πολιορκία) 314 (φθιν) Συντριβή του στόλου του Κασσάνδρου (ίσως προερχόμενο από πλοία που ναυλοχούσαν στον λιμένα της Πύδνας της Πιερίας) από τον στόλο του Αντιγόνου (υπό τον ναύαρχο Μήδιο) στο Αιγαίο 314/3 (χειμ) Συντριβή του στρατού Ασάνδρου-Κασσάνδρου (υπό τον Ευπόλεμο) στα Κάπριμα της Καρίας (κώμη που ίσως ταυτίζεται με τα Κίδραμα), από τον Πτολεμαίο, στρατηγό Αντιγόνου. 314 Antigonus leaves his son Demetrius in charge in Syria, and marches 313 Ο Άσανδρος δέχεται συνθηκολόγηση με τον Αντίγονο. Όμως εντός ολίγων ημερών αναιρεί την απόφασή του. Ο Αντίγονος επιτίθεται εναντίον του, πολυμέτωπα, και τον θέτει οριστικά εκτός πολιτικής σκηνής προσαρτώντας όλες τις κτήσεις του. 313 Antigonus gains control of the cities of Caria, and liberates Miletus 313 Ο Τελέσφορος, στρατηγός του Αντιγόνου, καταφθάνει στην Πελοπόννησο 313 kingdom, and defeats and kills Παυσανία, the general of Antigonus. 313 Ο Πτολεμαίος, στρατηγός του Αντιγόνου, καταπλέει με στόλο στην Βοιωτία. 313 Antigonus advances as far as the Hellespont, but does not cross it. 312 Antigonus rebukes the young Demetrius during a battle. 311 The Ναβαταίοι defeat Αθήναιο (Athenaeus), the general of Antigonus. 311 Demetrius persuades Antigonus to attempt to extract asphalt from the 311 Antigonus agrees to a peace treaty with Cassander, Lysimachus, and 311 a letter from Antigonus to Scepsis concerning the recent peac 311 a decree of Scepsis granting divine honours to Antigonus. 310 Antigonus is shown a specimen of an incense-tree. 310 Πτολεμαίος, general in the Peloponnese, defects from Antigonus. 309 Antigonus attempts to recapture Βαβυλώνα, but is forced out by Seleucus 309 night attack by Seleucus on the army of Antigonus. 309 Πτολεμαίος the nephew of Antigonus joins Ptolemaeus at Κω, but is 307 Demetrius the son of Antigonus captures Πειραιά and expels Demetrius 307 and other states in honour of Nicomedes, an associate of Antigonus. 307 ans grant extravagant honours to Demetrius and his father Antigonus. 306 foundation of the city of Αντιγόνεια, Antigonus' capital in Syria. 306 Antigonus and his son Demetrius adopt the title of King. 306 The funeral of Philippus, son of Antigonus. 306 Antigonus invades Αίγυπτο, and advances as far as the Nile. 306 Antigonus retreats out of Αίγυπτο after his troops start to desert. 305 Antigonus decides to attack Ρόδο. 305 Antigonus attempts to persuade Rhodian expatriates not to return home 305 cree in honour of residents at the court of Antigonus and Demetrius. 304? letters from Antigonus to Teos concerning plans for a synoe 302 4ος Διαδόχειος Πόλεμος (έναρξη) ander instigates a coalition with the other kings against Antigonus. 302 Antigonus abandons celebrations at his new capital of Antigoneia, in 302 after hearing a false rumour of Lysimachus' defeat by Antigonus. 302 a prepared position in order to withstand the attack by Antigonus. 302 his army from Δορύλαιο, and Antigonus is unable to pursue him becaus 302 Demetrius is ordered by Antigonus to return to Asia, and he agrees 302 death, at the age of 84, by Antigonus at Cius, after being suspected 302 Mithridates II escapes from Antigonus and takes refuge in a fort 302 cres some of the Autariatae, to prevent them deserting to Antigonus. 301 350-351, a decree of Byzantium in honour of Antigonus and Demetrius. 301 Antigonus uses papyrus from Syria to manufacture ropes for his fleet. 301 Antigonus puts the sophist Theocritus to death. 301 Antigonus founds cities at Alexandria Troas, Nicaea, and Smyrna. 301 Demetrius and Antigonus quarrel about Demetrius' mistress Demo. 301 Apelles paints a portrait of Antigonus, which hides his bad eye. 301 Sayings of Antigonus, addressed to Antagoras, Aristodemus, Bias, Herm 301 The close relationship between Demetrius and his father Antigonus. 301 General remarks on the ambitious character of Antigonus. 301 Antigonus is defeated and killed by Seleucus and Lysimachus at Ιψό. 301 The other kings divide up the remains of Antigonus' empire. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Αντιγονίδες * Ηγεμόνες Μακεδονίας Βιβλιογραφία * Διόδωρος ο Σικελιώτης xviii., xx. 46-86 * Πλουτάρχου Βίοι Παράλληλοι, Δημήτριος, Ευμένης * www.livius.org Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *attalus.org *"Antigonos the One-Eyed and the Creation of the Hellenistic State", Richard A. Billows * amazon * turningpointsoftheancientworld.com Category:Ηγεμόνες Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Category:Στρατιωτικοί Μακεδονίας Category:Έπαρχοι Μακεδονικής Φρυγίας Category:Πρίγκιπες Ελυμείας Category:Στρατιωτικοί Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Category:Στρατιωτικοί 4ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Category:Ηγεμόνες 4ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Κατηγορία:Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Συρίας Κατηγορία:Ηγεμόνες Μακεδονίας